Mistake
by MarkScyther
Summary: A side story to the story, "Filth". Ritsu tries to adapt with the new change at home, and to his surprise, the noticing changes within his best friend "Ruko". But those changes in him only open when Ritsu mentioned anything about his Singing teacher, "Ted


You know, decided to create a side story that links with my story "Filth" because I feel as though it is needed. Besides, I've when wanting to use my two favorite Utau's for the longest. Please enjoy and tell me how you feel.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mistakenly Feminine

* * *

Today was just like any other day for me walking to school. I walked alone because my only friend didn't live anywhere close to me, and though he offers a ride to me I always denied because I knew he'd just waste gas in his car, and he constantly complains how people jumps in his car and want him to take them anywhere just to waste his gas and he knew exactly how much the gas prices had risen. Although Ruko-San complains, I will always understand and be happy with it. He wasn't the one to lie or keep his feelings hidden because he suffered from being bullied since elementary school due to his gender confusion, just like me.

Me and him became best-friends after we found each other crying inside the boys restroom in sixth grade. We shared the reasons why we were bullied and formed a bond together.

Ruko was what they would call a hermaphrodite, and yet I looked at him as nothing but a guy because as soon as I met him he told me that no matter what, he's a male at heart and mostly by body as well. Ninty percent of his body had everything a male would, but the only part that made him a hermaphrodite was his chest. Somehow he developed estrogen and began to form breasts during sixth and our middle school years, but by the time the summer of eighth grade came he went through surgery to get then removed and was assigned to take a small dosage of testosterone from time to time till his body was ready to fully develop the chemical on its own and rid the found estrogen. He even so much as cut his hair till it was barely shoulder length.

He perfectly looked like a man, especially considering how his height was 6'2" making him stand as the tallest boy in our class. Despite his new look and newly developed body, people try to be friends with him and act as if they never threw food at him or called him names. So he rejected their request and called them Bastards. He called them that for that reason and the fact that they still called me names such as "Lady-boy", "Wannabe-girl", and "Fag-in-Drag". I honestly hated the last one, but I wasn't a person to keep stuff hidden either. I would surely cuss at them back or punch them.

Everyone except for Ruko didn't understand why I dress the way I do. It wasn't because I wanted to be a girl, and nor was I into drag. At first I did it (crossdressed) because I thought it was okay to wear dresses sense I always see mom wear them. We didn't have a father in the house anyway, so I didn't really get the concept. Plus it was the day She told me how beautiful my hair was along with her friends agreeing, so I didn't want my hair to be cut for her sake. At times I thought mom thought I wanted to be a girl, but I never told her that I didn't. Especially since the bullying began. I didn't want her to think I supposedly (wanted) to be a boy because of the bullying when that wasn't the case. I was always one and I took pride in my gender.

I was close to stop wearing dresses, but that was till she signed me to take this singing class and once I saw the teacher, I immediately fell in love. And this teacher was Kasane Ted.

When I first came to his class, he told me, "A girl this cute should be placed in a higher singing class than this. But nonetheless, it's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you'll learn from my different methods." along with that breath taking smile.

Because he called me a girl and cute, I took away my own freedom to please him with my looks, and I promised that I'll confess to him which one of these days!

I wore a simple grey blouse with a short black skirt that went halfway down my thighs, along with a pair of black flats. But as I walked towards the entrance of the school I immediately saw Ruko standing by the door wearing a deep-blue shirt along with a pair of black pants, shades on top of his head, a necklace around his neck of a crescent, and his backpack hanging from his shoulder. As always he would spot me and wave his hand to greet me for the day. And with that simple wave I would always run up to him and greet him back, "Morning Ritsu."

"Morning best-friend" I said as he turned around and held the door open for me to walk in first and followed behind. "I almost forgot to tell you that my mom took in someone new last weekend. I don't know what happened to him, but he had some type of meltdown and my mom had to take him to the Damn doctors." I sighed briefly as he lifted a brow to me. "I honestly felt a little sorry for him, but I just hope he doesn't turn out like my older brother staying inside his room and never talking to anyone."

The taller male laughed a little before saying, "Oh c'mon, I'm pretty sure your brother has a reason why he does that. It's probably that you never really bothered to know why. Or maybe it's because you're too busy chasing after that one teacher you go to every evening. What was his name? Teddy Kitsune?" He then laughed even harder and I quickly slapped his arm and rolled my eyes.

"His `name´ is Ted Kasane for your information! And why would I chase after him when I could just toss my hair and he'll automatically shower me with compliments and offer me a ride home like a true gentleman he is. Let's not forget how he praises me for being the top singer in his class and how I never disappoint him when I arrive." I then began swoon a little as we continued to walk down the hallway. "There's no doubt that he likes me! I'm so sure to the point I'm going to confess to him which one of these days!-" I paused once I glanced to see Ruko give me a certain look. It was a displeased expression but it disappeared a second after I saw it.

"I don't know Ritsu, I just don't think you should put your faith into this guy and assume he likes you if he doesn't know a thing about you except for your looks. Besides, it's just unsettling to think a guy his age is offering a fifteen year-old a ride home all the time. I'm surprised your pedophile-radar isn't working, but nonetheless you're in love with the guy. I mean for Crist sake, Ritsu! He's thirty-one! They call it Dirty-Thirties for a reason. They're still handsome enough to pull in young people and can get away with it because they make them love him when he really want a little young action." He joked near the end.

"Oh Shut up." I then playfully slapped his arm again. "You're just jealous I accept his ride-offers instead of yours. And besides. I don't think me being a boy will be an issue as long as I keep dressing like this." I smiled a little till I noticed how he was starting to walk ahead all of a sudden. "W-Wait, slow down!" I quickened my pace and grabbed his wrist, making him stop completely and turn to look at me. `What's with that look?´ I thought quietly to myself.

His eyes softened a little as he stared down at me. For an odd reason my heart throbbed for a second but I quickly shook it off. "Just promise that if he ever disrespect you in any way, you'll call me." He then said. "Seriously Ruko, you're delusio-" "Dammit, Ritsu! Just promise me!" He immediately shot back at me, causing my body to stiffen in shock. It was then that I nodded my head in approval. "Thank you. And I'm not jealous that you accept his car rides. That's more money and gas in my pocket." He then scoffed before cracking a smile to break the tension.

My lips tugged upwards into a small smile as I pushed him against one of the lockers. "I swear, you can be a dick sometimes!" I laughed a little as he quickly recovered and gave me a small push as well.

"As if you're not? But then again you're more of a douche-bag." He then brought an arm over and began to ruffle my hair a little.

"Oh yeah? Fight me!" I then pulled away and slapped my chest in an intimidating manner as I stood on my toes to try to look taller.

"Come at me, bro!" He puffed out his chest as we eyed each other. It only took us seconds to realize how the other students in the hallway were looking at us funny, so we finally broke down laughing. Ruko and I bumped our fists together before we began walking to our class. "I'll catch you later, Ritsu."

"See yah, Best friend" I lastly said before he disappeared off to his science class. `I swear, he can get weird sometimes. Especially when I mention Ted, but I can't help it! ´


End file.
